Suggestions for Bug Heroes
'Notice: ' This page is for you to write down your ideas for new stuff in BH. Please do not delete or edit any current ideas. You may write below an idea your version of it, though. If an idea is good enough for me, K-leb25, then I'll create a whole page dedicated on the hero, combining both mine and your ideas. 'Features:' Bug Heroes Factory: '''A totally new idea that should be created! Choose your bug, its color, the weapon, the abilities, and the skills. next, add some personal touches to your new bug hero (ex: fatten it or add a mario head on top). You can then use this bug in the game! By Ideabug. - As the game progresses, you pick up parts, abilities, and such to mold together new heroes after each game '''Vehicles: '''On some maps, you can hop in a car and drive around with much more speed. However, you can't attack and some bugs can't be run over (Hint: when you hit one of these, run). By Ideabug. '''Weather: It can rain, snow, windy, hot, cold... This feature appears in Yard, Pond, and Garden. By Tunafish 123. Boss Fights: After 10 rounds, a boss will appear and you have to defeat it to get the next round. In these rounds, the main objective will be "defeat the ...." instead of the "survive for 1:45". There will be another bugs to help the boss while you're fighting. After you kill the boss, all other bugs on the map will dissapear and the game will continue normal. (One of the bosses could be Scorpion King with 10000 HP) 'Heroes:' Death Walker: Death Walker is a bug whose identity is never revealed. A spy from an unknown clan, she is fast and deadly, able to string several powerful attacks into regular attacks. She has a double sided sword in one hand, and a high powered laser gun equipped with a light saber bayonet. She starts with no armor, high speed, and high damage. She has a small dagger and a pistol. This upgrades to a rusty sword and a rifle with a rusty bayonet. Her final upgrade is a double sided sword and a high powered laser gun with her light saber bayonet. Her level-up skills are Shadow Walk (increases chance of being undetected), Boss Slash (increases chance of doing a critical slash during a regular attack), Knowledge is Power (increases stats exponentially depending on what history scrolls are collected), and Assassin Powers (increases speed, damage, and armor by a few points each). By hydrosparky. Kosh Bug (Light Bug): '''Kosh Bug is a heavily armored bug with powerful abilities. Because he is so slow, players who like to use Spider and Wasp aren't recommended to use him. Kosh Bug rarely uses physical attacks, because he is adept at using his mind. One of the telepathic heroes, he can convert enemies to allies, disrupt their sense of reality, and destroy enemies quickly by crushing their mind. He starts with Apprentice Telepath, then Experienced Telepath, and finally Mastermind. His level-up skills are Confusion (increases chance of converting enemy bug to the allies), Telekinesis (increases power of Telepathic powers), Ancient (increases chance of doing 4X more damage), and Too Bad (increases chance of doing a one-hit KO). By hydrosparky. '''Tick Triplet Telepaths (T-Cubed): Three heroes that are weak individually, but powerful together. The Triplets each have their special abilities. They are quite slow and have no armor, and very little health (less than Worm's). Tick 1 focuses on the defence of his brothers. Tick 2 uses spells to achieve his ends. Tick 3 uses telepathy to damage his enemies. Their level-up skills are Telepathic Defence (Increases chance of reflecting attack back to enemies), Mana, Telekinesis, and Confusion. Cybug: '''With one mechanical arm with a built in plasma cannon, cybug is byfar the hero with the weapon that deals the most damage. He also wields a knife to slash at enemies that come close. His abilities are regen, charge, speed, and aura of coolness. '''Wolf Spider the Tech Maniac: A hero who fiddles around with new technology and creating new ones all the time, Wolf Spider is a weak hero with great abilities to complement him all the time. He is also interested in Spider, who dislikes him because of the rivalries in the two Spider Clan factions. Using a sonar detector and a sonic wave blaster, he finds the root of the problem and obliverates it. His level-up skills are Health, Effectiveness (increases fire rate), Survivability (increases Speed, Armor, Damage, and Dodge Rate by 50% when his health is 33% or lower.), and More Power (lowers Speed in order to increase Damage). By hydrosparky. K-leb25's version: He should start off with some armor (not as much as Beetle) and his health will be 680 and heals 1 every second. His His level up skills should be: Health (increases health by 50 and heals by 100), Fast-Fire (increases firing rate), Survivability (increases speed, armor and damage when health is under 1/3 by 40%) and Effectiveness (decreases cooldown of abilities by 10%). His weapon should be a Sonic Blaster. It fires every second, has 20 damage, a small AoE and a knockback that affects small enemies, which can be upgraded to a Sonic Cannon (stuns enemies for 4 secs and has a wider AoE) and then Sonic Boomer (increases damage by 80 and gives a knockback that can effect even large enemies). {C Honeybee the Medic: '''A clan thought to be destroyed by the gods now rise in glory! Honeybee, a hero sent on a mission to defeat the Scorpion Clan, now tells the true story of what happened to the Honeybee Clan. With great medical experise, and the countless hours of dissection of enemy bugs, she uses a leech launcher to both damage the target and gain health. Having the lowest of all stats except speed (in which she has the highest) out of all of the bugs, this is compensated by the fact that she can heal all heroes and have a team of three of her honeybee kin fight, defend, and heal beside her. She has Speed, True Master (increases her stats every time she kills 50 bugs), Power Heal (increases heal rate of inactive heroes), and Effectiveness. By hydrosparky. '''K-leb25's version: She should have no armor, 600 health and heal 2 every second. Her level-up skills should be: Speed, Power Heal (increases the heal rate of the other heroes when she's inactive) and Effectiveness (decreases cooldown of abilities) and Polen Power (increases chance of dashing polen into an enemy that attacks in close combat, making it get stunned for three seconds and move slower for 5 seconds). Her weapon should be a Leech Launcher, which does 30 damage and damages 5 ever second for the next 5 seconds. The damaging over time can't overlap. It should fire every 2 secs. It's upgrades are Leecher-Matic (increases fire rate to every 1 second) and Mega Leecher-Matic (increases damage over time to 10 every second). Honeybee's Alt: Aphid Apothecary! '''- This gal is more into actually surviving. Honeybee must rely on her speedy nursing to get out of trouble in time. However, Aphid can smash the strong enemies while healing the weak allies. She replaces Speed for Quick Killer (increases speed of attacks i.e. firing rate) and replaces Polen Power with Explosive Leech (increases chance of the leech weapon blowing up on contact with an enemy, which damages, knocks back and stuns). Ant sort of has a crush on her, but she dispises him because of her horrid memories. Back in the days, the ants were farming her own species, believing aphids to be dumb and wanting their sacred honeydew. Eventually, the war of the scorpions had broke out and most of the aphids were not protected, as the ants thought their needs were far less then their own. Most of the aphids were killed, as the scorpions thought they were too dumb to be able to hold a gun for them. Aphids biggest weakness is her lack of speed. She may not be able to heal the weak in time.... {C '''Firefly Lighter: '''This guy loves to light the whole place in glorious...light. He is not kind to people who fight for wrong, and has horribly burned any of his own kind that have joined the Scorpions with his Flamethrower. It quickly fires fireballs which expand outwards, having a great AoE. With 50 damage, and firing every 0.5 secs, it can easily burn the weakly armored, but is very ineffective against armored enemies. He only has 500 health. But, at night, Firefly can light up his butt to gain 25% more speed. If there's a big fight, he'll be lucky if it's night! His level-up skills are: Health (increases max by 40 and heals by 80), Speed, The Light (increases speed by 15% and damage by 20% when it's night) and Fiery (increases the AoE of his Flamethrower). His Flamethrower can be upgraded to Mega Thrower (increases fire-rate) and Plasma Pulsar (increases damage by 50 and has armor piercing). ADDITIONAL NOTE: I know this guy is from my new alternate ideas, but as a separate hero, he could be so much more awesome. By K-leb25. '''Firefly Alt -- Pincer Firebat: This Pincer Ant loves to survive the burning and isn't a Firelfy, so he replaces The Light with Armor. He completely loses the bonus at night, but instead gains the same starting armor as Beetle. He also replaces Speed with Static Blast So, he really is the one to stay alive, but loses any special damage or speed bonus. By K-leb25. {C Treebug: A mad scientist from the Leafbug Clan, he grafted his body onto a growing oak sapling, making him slow but strong. Knowing many different chemicals, he can spray acid, poison, and use other nasty attacks to achieve his ends. His abilities are Health, Photosynthesis (increases heal rate of all heroes during the day), Test and Trial (increases effectiveness of chemicals), and Unyielding (increases both armor and damage when attacked by multiple bugs). By Hydrosparky (I assume!). Moth: don't be fulling with the moths! You may think they fly by night, but at day, they create weapons of destruction and write their books of prophessy and holyness. Moth is one of the most famous of the Moths who fights for the gods! Or otherwise, for right! She holds a Sword in her left segment and a Hardened Shield in her right. Using her Sword, she slowly slashes the enemies one by one, and with her shield, she gains Beetle's armor. When it's night, though, she takes flight, becoming a bit faster and able to dodge bug slime and webs on the ground. Her level-up skills are: Health (increases health by 40 and heals by 80), Speed, Holy Figure (increases the chance that after a kill, she will be invincible for 2 seconds) and Master Striker (increases the chance of doing a Master Strike, which strikes all oponents in front of her). By K-leb25. Moth's Alt: Earwing Warlock! --''' Earwing still has standard of pretty much everything. Unlike Moth, she also has learnt crafts of magic...sort of. She does lose the bonus at night, but gains benefits in attack. She replaces speed with Quick Killer. This increases the speed of her attacks. This is awesome and well-worth it as when fully-upgraded, Earwing can attack with less than even half the speed. Master Striker, though, must be given up for Power Boom. This gives her more of a chance to have pure energy sprout outwards from her with an attack, making enemies all around her get knocked back and stunned. Earwig still has balanced durability, damage and speed, just in a different way. By K-leb25. '''Scorpio Rebel: He was an elite scorpion minion who decided to join the right side...the Bug Heroes! Luckily, he made it out of the scorpions' base alive and had quickly found the Bug Heroes. He is extremely powerful, with 800 health and great armour, a killer attack and great speed for his size and weight. The only problem, which may annoy a lot of people, is that his attacks are ver slow. When I say that, I mean SLOW. He attacks every 5 seconds, with a long animation before actually doing damage. He also has very short range and AoE, so be skilled at aiming. Otherwise, he can actually get killed easily and you may need to swap with another hero to clear up. His level-up skills are Health (increases max by 50 and heals by 100), Speed, Armour and a special skill: Poison. This increases the chance of using his tail instead of his claws, poisoning whoever he attacked. The poisoned ones get slowed and damaged over time, much like the enemy scorpions' poison. By K-leb25. Scorpio's Alt: Crabby Master! -- Crabby wants to end the fight quickly, so logically gives up Poison with Quick Killer (increases speed of attacks). His stubby little legs fail at speed, so he gives it up for Faith. He has a strong connection with water (for obvious reasons), so that's what he gets. By K-leb25. {C Silverfish Necromancer: The silverfish are the lesser known for both bugs and gods alike. This is because they lurk in the darkest, dampest places, like wardroabes. This is perfect for them to work their unique, yet horrifc magic. Silverfish is an elite necromancer, who uses samurai swords in the peak of battle. His dark abilities include being able to reanimate dead heroes and other allies to fungus zombies. Lightly armoured, this guy can only take little beating and is slow. But, those swords can do a quick kill before the enemy even fights back. Health (max by 50 and heals by 100), Speed, Assassinate and Dark Powers (increases the chance of turning a killed enemy into an allied fungus zombie) are all there for him to increase in levelling up. 400 health, Termite's speed, 50 damage, pierces all armour, attacks every second and has no armour! By Yiannis. Millipede Feaster: He is a millipede that smashes his foes using his "tail". He has really good speed, Ladybug's defense and medium to high attack. Also like Ant and termite he is a builder but builds turrets to protect food. His abilities are: 1) Food Turret - Pay 200 coins to place a turret somewhere.All food in the level get suked up in that turret. When you walk over the turret you get all the food it has collected and then it disapears. When it disapears the cooldown start so you can build another 1. 90 second cooldown. 2) Food shield - choose somewhere in the whole level to place the shield. All food in it can not dissapear! 60 second cooldown. Millipede has 780 health and has regeneration, theft, blowback( increases the chan of throwin back an enemie when hitting him), Speed, Workmanship. By Yiannis K-leb25's Version: He should have 680 health with Ladybug's armour and Spider's speed. His weapon should be a Laser Pistol, which quickly fires lasers, which do weak damage, yet pierce armour. The range is short, too. It should upgrade to an Auto-Laser for better firing speed and a Tri-Laser, which fires three in random spreads. His level-up skills should be Health (40, 80), Speed, Blowback (increases chance of knocking back all enemies nearby when one attacks him) and Feast (increases the chance of his kills dropping food). Millipede's Alt: Dragonfly Chomper! '''-- This dragonfly takes on his relatives' taste for food...which is obvious since food is the thing you usually taste.He is quite different to Millipede, keeping only Speed and Feast. With the precision aiming of dragonfly wings, this guy can use Parry to dodge enemies. Instead of knocking back, he uses masterful thinking and has Workmanship to increase his "food turrets'" time they last. He does lose his armour and starts with only 500 health. So...he's a smart li'l chap who's always on the move, yet can't stand doing some hardcore fighting. By K-leb25 {C '''Green Ant Native: This native of the yards uses numerous primitive tools to finish the enemies. To help, he rides a tamed beetle, giving him good defence and good speed. With his armour piercing spear, he can hit enemies below, but otherwise has a very short range. Once his health has gone below half, he loses his Beetle, becoming very useless and losing the armour. With 680 health, that can happen quickly. He has Health (+30, heals 60), Speed, Combat Armour (greatly increases melee armour) and Swing (increases AoE of attacks). By Yiannis. {C Sniper assassin bug:preferring to take out her enemies from afar unlike her brothers. She carries a musket which can be upgraded to a bolt action rifle then to a hi-tech rifle.Each upgrade also increases her line of sight.Her bullets can pierce through both armor and bugs. Her level-up skills are: take aim, static discharge,health and a new ability retreat: every time she is hit and her life is under 100 there is a chance that she will be teleported back to the base and healed for 25. Higher levels increase chance and amount of heal. Her abilities and equipment include: scope: increases line of sight and when used in battle greatly increases chance of a critical strike, flash bang: a teleporting skill which also stuns and slows down bugs near her and hologram: she throws a hologram somewhere around here which does half her damage and lures bugs away from her. {C The downsides of using her is that's she's slow,very fragile and has a slow rate of fire. Created by Tehnoob249 {C Water Strider (Written by thebughero234): 'prefers using a ranged water cannon which upgrades from water gun, to water blaster, to water cannon. Each upgrade increases fire rate. The water can push back and damage many bugs. Her level up skills are health (increases max by 80 and heals by 70), soak (increases the knockback of her water blasts), speed (increases speed), and backblast (same as Beetle's stun). Some abilities are Water Sprint (much like Assassin Cut and Stampede combined), Rainstorm (much like Earthquake Jump for 5 seconds), and tsunami (she shoots a wave of water that knocks back, damages heavily, and stuns for 8 seconds all enemies that come in contact with the wave). '''Poison Bug(Stinkbug): '''This is a stinkbug who's turned to the good side. Instead of relying on a ring of poison to damage enemies, poison bug will use a poison rifle that shoots out a stream of the poison. This could then be upgraded to a poison shotgun, which gives a wider angle of fire, and then a poison bazooka, which will be able to knock back enemies. His level up skills are regeneration, poison(increases the time an enemy will be poisoned by his gun), speed, and splash(increases the chance that a puddle of poison will appear where his poison hits an enemy). Some of his abilities should be poison aura(makes a temporary poison aura around him, like enemy stinkbugs), poison turret(a turret that he throws which shoot out a stream of poison at nearby enemies), toxic sludge(stink bug pulls out a bucket of toxic sludge and splashes it everywhere), and poison claws(a melee weapon for him that knocksback enemies, increases his speed, and poisons for the cost of taking more damage.) Stinkbug will not be poisoned immediately by poison. He will have to be in contact with the poison for a couple of secongs for the poison to take effect. By Thabug. '''Dung Beetle: '''Good news, Beetle, you're not the only beetle left! This low-rise bug uses a firearm(sniper, then shotgun, then bazooka) that shoots out dung. Each weapon upgrade increases the damage and angle of fire and decreases the reload time. His skills are regeneration, armor, speed, and flaming dung(increases the chance that the dung fired out will be on fire, burning the bugs that it hits). Some of his abilities should be dung bomb(a bomb that stuns, slows, damages, knocks back, and burns enemies in a close radius after a short delay), sticky situation(Dung Beetle splashes some dung around, forming a temporary puddle that slows and has a chance to poison and stun bugs that walk over it), roll out(when activated, Dung Beetle will burrow into a ball of dung. You can roll around, stunning, damaging, and knocking back enemies, but you cannot use your gun. You will move slower but have more armor.), and bayonet(equips/deequips a bayonet that you can use as a melee weapon). By Thabug. '''Cricket Bard: '''The Cricket is a lone wanderer who home was destroyed by a fire. He uses a harp (silver harp, gold harp, diamond harp) which shoots out highly disruptive music notes. Each weapon upgrade increases the damage, amount of notes fired, and chance of converting the enemy hit. His upgrade abilities are Speed, Regeneration, Stun and Conversion (same as Kosh Bug's Confusion - increases chance to convert enemies). Some of his abilities are Song of Joy (speeds up, knockback goes up and Cricket renerates faster), Echo (while equipped, his music notes bounce off walls. When used, each bounce creates an explosion), Supersonic (stuns enemies in a large area with knockback) and Ode to Glory (instantly heals 30 health and increases damage and chance to convert). By JadEarth '''Ant Warrior: ' Ant you find a cousin!(Because Ant mentioned that he is one of the survivors of the ant clan) This warrior had been executed by the Spider Clan long ago. Revived by the man gods, he seeks out vengeance. This warrior has no support abilities but he has dozens of offensive abilities. He is also built to tank damage. He wields a large hairpin (Paperclip/mace) like ladybug's. He has slightly lower speed than ant ,has the damage of spider and armor of beetle. His upgrade abilities are, Health, Speed, Armor and Damage.Some abilities are merry-go-round where the warrior spins around with his weapons dealing damage to bugs around him it cost $80. He also has a teleport and damage ability which is called flash. This ability if used behind an enemy bug, The warrior will assasinate it. This ability cost $200. He also has boomerang ability. This warrior throws his weapon at the designated enemy and comes back dealing twice the damage to the bug. This ability cost $750. This bug is created by darren1998s. '''Hungry Bug: Well, one of those annoying hungry bugs decided to join the bug heroes! He looks like the hungry bugs, but he is a bit bigger than them. His attack is spinning around, which has high knockback and medium damage. He also has great ranged armor, yet no melee armor. He's very slow (a bit slower than termite), and his attacks are fast. His attacks can even knockback giant grubs easily. He starts with a breakfast fork and knife. Second weapon is dinner for and knife, and the last upgrade is double bread daggers. Each upgrade incrases the attack range(or AoE), damage and a bit knockback. He starts with 680 health (on easy), and his level-up skills are: Health (increases max by 30, heals 60), Ranged Armor (greatly decreases the damage taken from ranged attacks), Static Discharge, and Stun. So he's a great crowd-controller with high knockback. By Tunafish 123 and sory again for bad english. Weaver: What, another traitor spider has joined? Weaver, originating from the lands of Clearing, is a speedy Crab Spider. This swift assassin wields dual Butterfly Swords. He prefers swift, clean stabs that are much faster than Spider's attack speed, but they're also less powerful. Using his unorthodox walking style as an advantage, he covered his abdomen with armor so that he can strafe towards the enemy without taking much damage. He starts with 580 HP, and his level-up upgrades are Health (heals by 80, increases by 40), Proficiency (increases overall damage and attack speed), Hardened Shell, and Razor Edge (increases a little of both damage and critical chances). He doesn't need speed because he is already 3/4 the speed of a fully upgraded Spider. Like Ladybug, he is capable of withstanding a lot of damage (if used correctly) and dealing quick damage, but is leaning more on the damage side. Upgrading his Butterfly Swords changes to Dual Falcatas, then finally Dual Flamberges. As you can tell, he really likes curvy blades! Some of his abilities should be Funnel Web (a hole-like web with a ravenous friendly in it that eats up to 5 small enemies) and Dew Web (a wall-shaped web covered in water droplets that slows any bug that goes through it). By Antispec Hornet Sharpshooter: A huge and formidable sight, the hornet wields six identical rapid-fire guns that deal heavy damage (about 1.5 times of spider's). Just like spider, hornet was once an assasin for the scorpions but decided to switch to the good side. Extremely accurate and fast, this bug is ideal for those who prefer heroes that deal incredible damage but want an alternative to melee weapons. One can upgrade his UZIs to FN P90s and finally to MP7s (apologies to those gun experts who do not agree with the following sentence). His weapons can pierce armour and have very long range and firing rate (about ant's rifle+howitzer, just slightly faster). Like fly and mosquito, hornet can fly over obstacles such as poison or snare webs, however, to compensate for his massive damage and advantages, he has no armour and his weapon upgrades only increase damage and not firing rate (again, apologies to gun experts). He also cannot damage enemies that are too near. His level up skills are Health (600, adds 50 and heals 100), Marksman (increases chance to deal 2x damage to enemies for 5 seconds), Bug Buzz (increases chance to heavily stun, knock back and lightly damage melee enemies) and Guts (increases chance to increase damage significantly when health is under 20%). Some of his skills should include Primal Fury (heals 30 hp per kill for 50 seconds, 100 second cooldown) and Hornet Tank (massively increases armour and damage, but hornet moves extremely slowly and is vulnerable to poison and snare web. 20 seconds, 60 second cooldown.) By Win Tune 'Turrets' Hive Turret: This turret spawns various honeybees that range in damage, heal rate, and defending strength. Costs 500. By Hydrosparky. Plasma Turret: Fires a giant plasma bullet every 5 seconds, which does incredible damage (100) and is super-quick. It pierces all armour, yet costs 750 to build. To upgrade, it costs 1000, then 1200, then 1500, then 1800 and finally, 2000. It also turns quickly, yet has low range, unlike Sniper Turrets. By K-leb25. Booster Turret: This turret increases the firing speed of other all other direct-damage turrets. It costs 400 to build. To upgrade, it costs 400, then 500, then 750, then 1000 and finally, 1500. It looks like a rolling tape. By K-leb25 Web Turret ''': This turrets costs 500 to build and shoots webs. All enemies that step on the webs get slowed and poisoned. A level 5 Web Turret also stuns all enemies that step on it for 5 seconds. Also it shoots 1 web every 15 seconds, and each web disappears after 20 seconds. By Yiannis '''Antispec's Version: Ink Turret: It's basically the same as Yiannis' Web Turret but with different visuals. It splatters black/blue/red ink (similar to slug slime). Any bug that steps on it becomes tinted to the ink's color and is slowed/poisoned for 5 seconds. It also fires faster than the Web Turret , firing ink globs once every 3 seconds, but they disappear after 5 seconds. (Note: Since ink is identical to slug slime, the AoE compared to Snare Webs is somewhat smaller.) Grub Poison Turret: This turret periodically creates yellow, big slimes around the base. And every kind of grub who walks over it, immediately dies. Every slime dissapears in 25 seconds. The turret costs 500$ and upgrades: first 600, then 800, 1000, 1200 and finally 1500. Upgrading incrases the rate of creating the slime.(Lvl 0: per 90 seconds, lvl 1: per 70 seconds, level 2: per 1 minute, level 3: per 50 seconds, level 4: per 40 seconds, level 5: per 30 seconds.) So this turret is very useful for massive grub attacks. A level 5 turret also damages the siege maggots a bit. Also more than 1 poison turret means more slime and it'll be more useful. By tuna fish123 Radiation Turret: Costs 800$ and cannot upgraded. It takes 20 seconds to arm. When activated, it will create radiation waves around your base. And it kills EVERY bug immediately does who enter the radiation area. So no one can even get close to your food. You can forget about defending your base. But there is a problem: the radiation even effects your heroes! So when the turret is activated, you cannot go to your base. It automaticly dissapears after 3 rounds. (5 minutes) So you can't feed your heroes and upgrade your other base turrets when this turret is working. It takes 20 seconds to arm, so you have 20 seconds to leave your base when you build this. By tuna fish123 Disease Turret: Costs $1000 to build. Slowly fires a cocoon-like grenade (in a similar fashion to the Cockroach's; slowly arcing in the air) that creates a small poison cloud that lingers for a few seconds when it contacts the ground. It only targets siege bugs, and even though it usually doesn't hit the bug targeted, it has a special ability: if a siege bug touches the cloud, it becomes "diseased", which only affects siege bugs. Diseased is mostly like being slowed and poisoned, but is contagious and spreads to nearby siege bugs. The disease only spreads to 10 siege bugs (to prevent mass plagues, which would be cheap.) For those who don't know, siege bugs are the ones who go after your stash. By Antispec Missile Turret: Costs $500 to build. Every 10 Seconds, It fires a guided missile which automatically targets the enemy with the highest HP. Each missile deals 500HP. Upgrades increase damage and blast radius. A level 5 turret shoots every 5 seconds. By Prism34 Pulse Turret: Costs $800 to build, then $1000, $1100, $1250, $1300, and finally $1800 to upgrade. Similar looking to a radio tower, it periodically fires a short ranged, dome-shaped blast of energy that pushes back small to medium sized enemies every 15 seconds. It only stuns the large enemies, such as the mighty Centipedes, for a split-second. Upgrading it will increase the range of the energy dome and slightly speeds up the fire time. By Antispec Galvan Turret: Costs $1000 to build, then $1000, $1050, $1100, $1200, and finally $1500 to upgrade. Fires a continuous electrical bolt towards the closest enemy in it's range, and doesn't stop shocking the enemy until it falls. Deals 3 damage per second in it's initial form, and negates all armor, and also has a VERY small chance of stunning per hit. Looks like a smashed incandescent lightbulb with some of the glass still intact, but it can swivel to face the enemy with the broken side. Upgrading it will increase DPS by 0.4, turning time, and range; on the final upgrade, the bolt chains to 1 more enemy that's still in range of the Turret. *CAN'T BE FURTHER UPGRADED BY OTHER TURRETS. By Antispec 'Enemies' Launching Locusts: These are medium-sized enemies with alright durability. But be careful--before you even see them, they can spring off and try to land on you, knocking you back and stunning you for 3 seconds. They're aim, though, is atrocious! By K-leb25. Starving Bug: Another reason to fear the hungry bug! The hungry bug's evolution!!! When a hungry bug goes for too long without hitting you or dying, It turns into a berzerk, unstoppable bug that zooms around the map trying to hit you. No matter, however, because they will die in fifteen seconds, so you can escape it's wrath with speed or abilities. Ideabug. Moth Jousters: These Moth knights on Caterpillar-back only spawn at night and they wield large sticks made for knocking you right over. Their initial speed is slow, thanks to the caterpillars, but once you're in sight, the caterpillars somehow charge at you with fast speed, while the Moths ready their sticks. If they charge into you, you'll be damaged by 30 and heavily knocked back. If there's a crowd of these dudes, you'll end up in a bumper car field! They have 250 health and have some armour. By K-leb25. Mad Moths: These flying priests of the night have succumb to overwhelming power allowing their spirits to be possessed by dark things...Though they only appear at night, they'll quickly fly around in random areas, while doing a crazy animation. Once they see you, they'll rise up in the air and fire bolts of spirits at you, destroying themselves in the process. Kill them before they do this, as the damage will do 75 damage, pierce all armour and slow for 5 seconds, as well as being near impossible to dodge. They only have 100 health and no armour, so killing them will be a deed done good with Spider, Ladybug or Stickbug. Just be extremely aware. By K-leb25 (BOSS) Scorpion King: The ultimate bug, wearing a kingly crown. With 4000 health and lots of armour, this guy can be so tedious to kill. And with an attack that does 100 damage, he'll be cutting you up in seconds. He still has medium speed, so be hopeful! Mantis' Warrior Blow will be the best counter to king if partnered with another smashing ability. By Yiannis Rain bug: They cast "magical" spells that makes it rain and creates quickmud. The more damage it takes, the muddier it will get. If you stay in quickmud too long, you will be very slow. However, rain bugs are hard to kill and blasts you with streams of water if you get close. WRITTEN By Ideabug. Antlion: '''These patient bugs with 150 HP are almost just like Devourers, except they don't reduce the time for food to decay. Instead, they have a ditch of sand surrounding them, pulling the Bug Heroes towards them, in which they strike, dealing 30 dmg. When they spawn, they imitate a few crumbs of food (it's always the same type they imitate); only when a hungry Hero looking for food steps into their hole, they come out of the ground. They still can be struck when in the ground, however. By Antispec '''Earwig Assassin: Earwigs, packed with 300 HP and some armor, are obviously capable of pinching the heroes. Unlike other enemies, however, they're not stupid enough to go for the turret-packed stash food. Instead, they eat any piles of food within their vision, healing them. They usually attack the heroes first, but if they spot some food, they'll start ignoring the fight, even if they have full health. Take these out if you want to have some lunch. By Antispec Scorpion Spawning Machine: This machine will periodically spawn 5 small scorpions per 20 seconds. And if you don't kill the scorpions in 1 minute which spawned by this machine, they will grown up to big scorpions! This machine has got 2500 HP and a heavy metal armor specially for machine gun fire, and it cannot move. By tuna fish123 (sorry for broken english) Collector Ants: '''These ants are not fighting, they're collecting food for their colony. They're fast and they will only go after your food. They have 120 health and they only attack in massive groups. So they can become a problem easily. But before they attack, you will see only one of them around your food stash,(this is group leader and it's even faster then others) when you see this first one, kill it as quick as possible! If you can't kill it in seconds, it will run away and a massive group will attack to your food stash in few seconds. If you can kill it, they will not come. Ant's howitzer ability may be useful for killing this group leader before it runs away. These ants are also picking up your food like crazy, just one of them picks 25 food very fast, so a huge group will be a huge problem. They will retreat quickly after picking 25 food. You will only face these ants in very high waves. By tuna fish123 (sorry for broken english :S) '''Toad King: 50 HP. Remember the old bug legend: Vampire Bugs sold their soul to gain more power? Well these guys are the cause of them being freakishly mutated (as shown in BHQ.) When one spawns, the whole place becomes extremely foggy except around the hero, where the lantern-holding bug comes in. In the fog, vampire bugs spawn more than they usually do, even if its day or night, and no other bugs will spawn. Toad Kings are easily defeated by a few attacks, and the only way of locating them is their deep croaking and glowing yellow eyes. If you come near one of them, you only have 10 seconds to fend off the Vampire Bugs and kill the Toad King before it hops to a random place. If killed, all Vampire Bugs will burn to a crisp, and it is automatically day again, regardless of what time of day it was before it spawned. (Toad Kings have the spawn rate of a Centipede, but only one can spawn at a time.) Butterfly Launcher: Packed with 100 HP, these stubborn winged artillery bugs can't do any damage by themself. To compensate for this, they can take their own wing powder into small clumps and fire them at the heroes, impairing their vision. They don't move very fast (because of their damaged wings), but can fly, like the Gnats/Fireflies. If it hits, the dust can temporarily decrease the field of vision (for Ant wearing the Goggles, it negates the effect). By Antispec Flea Roller: 125 HP. Another technological advance in flea science. Small but armored, these melee attackers utilize their iron ball to roll around, gradually increasing speed and damage (but they turn somewhat slowly). Once they spawn, they start rolling until they hit either a wall or a hero, resetting the speed. If they crash into a hero head on at a sufficient speed, they will cause heavy knockback (unless the hero has a good amount of armor) and heavy, but not armor piercing damage. They can be easily attacked at the sides or back while still racking up speed. They look somewhat like Gun Balls but with some spinning rings instead of guns, and an eye visor instead of eyes. By Antispec Lobster Mercenary: These large brutes can be a constant cause for misfortune. They are similar to Crabs, only that they are faster but have significantly less armour. If you are hit by one of it's claws then you could be stunned for a few seconds. Spider is best suited for taking out these tanks. By Prism34 Army Shrimps: These agile but weakly armoured pests wield a high-powered rifle which knock back and stun heroes. However, they can easily be dispatched by any hero as they only have 75 HP each. By Prism34 Barnacles: Basically, they are walking mines. Only moving when your back is turned, a large swarm of barnacles can easily wear out a hero. Fortunately, they only have 50 HP so these can easily be rid of with Ant's Machine Gun. By Prism34 Bombardier Beetle: These volatile beetle defects can call upon the great power of science, using their own body as a mixer. By combining chemicals stored in their abdomen, they're able to fire bolts of a noxious spray in bursts of 3. The bolts, if they make contact, pass on a unique effect: it lowers your armor everytime it hits, and if you no longer have armor, you become poisoned! (Lasts 15 seconds after the last time you get hit.) They're also quite armored themselves, packing 200 HP with 1 melee armor. Good luck tackling these with Beetle or any other tank-ish heroes. By Antispec Triton Snail: Snails never do give up do they? This dangerous snail trades a little defense for speed, but retains the nasty bite! This snail's great horned shell also damages any hero attacking from behind, similarly to spike bugs. Thats not all; this snail also can fire slug slime at you if you're too far away to be chased! Triton Snails count as a miniboss, too: when it spawns, it's announced at the top of the screen. 850 HP, 2 ranged armor. Only one can be in stage from rounds 1-30, then 2 can spawn at the same time. By Antispec (BOSS) Android Flea: Another technological revolution has developed by the fleas! This marvel of science is a HEAVILY ARMED, EXTREMELY LARGE FLEA TANK of DEATH! This boss has a very powerful sweeping move, knocking back everything from it's front with one of it's bulky appendages. It only turns around and attacks you if provoked while on the way to your food base. It's 3 sole weaknesses is it's speed and turning time, on par with the Sniper Turret, and it's back is mostly unguarded and takes 2x damage there. If struck enough times on the back, it stops moving, charges up and creates an electrical field around itself, deflecting all attacks, melee or ranged, for 2 seconds. If you provoke it and run a few centimeters with a fast hero, it will start firing 3 killer bullets at you, which are large and sluggish, but always take out 50% of your current hero's HP. Worst of all, this tank goes for your food, having the eating rate of a Centipede! It has 2000 HP, infinite (always takes 1 dmg) ranged armor, and 4 melee armor. By Antispec Feeder: Although small, these ants were horribly bonded to hot aluminum, making them fast yet silvery and armored. Damage to them is always fixed to 1, making quick-firing weapons a must, except they only have 6 HP. How these ants got their name is from their mission: to feed the more powerful enemy bugs and increase their health. They speed up to the food stash, take 10 food away, dash away, then heal the closest medium to big sized enemy they can find for 20 HP. After that, they linger around for 3 seconds, then proceed to rush towards the base again. By Antispec Hornet Sniper: Very fast and deadly opponents on the scorpions' side, Hornet Snipers are sent to hunt down and kill Hornet, the hero. However, they will also kill any hero that stands in their way. They are much like the flea sniper team, except they are far more durable (500 health), fast reloading and speedy. Their bullets can pierce armour and do heavy damage.They are unaffected by land obstacles. By Win Tune Hornet Swordsman: Trained as assasins since birth, these hornets were once Hornet's (hero) friends. However, ever since he betrayed them, they have been tracking him down, intent on killing him. They are very fast 9almost as fast as flea warriors) and durable (400 health), with swords that cut through armour. They are unaffected by land obstacles. By Win Tune Hornet Master: The supreme leaders of a clan of hornets, these highly durable (2500 health) bugs move more slowly than its inferior hornet minions. However, its powerful twin blades (armour piercing) more than make up for it by instantly flashing out at heroes who get too close, dealing very heavy damage and knocking them back. These beasts can spawn three hornets every 20 seconds, so quickly take it out with long ranged weapons or bombs before you are overwhelmed! 7 melee armour. Unaffected by land obstacles. By Win Tune 'Maps' Pie Crust (Colosseum): an old pie has been left on the ground. What will happen? Bugs will start fighting in it! The pie crust is small, with pastry everywhere as obstacles. There is some pastry that have made a ledge so that you can walk over the pie and fight a bit outside too. It has some enemies not seen in any other coliseum maps, like the Devourer, Hungry Bug and each gnat type. Walking on top of the pie's outer crust (by using the pastry ledges) gains the hero a range bonus, but makes it confusing to aim with a ranged weapon and food doesn't spawn there. By K-leb25. Outer Tree (Adventure): '''Set on a tree with giant leaves sprouting out the stump. Walking across the over-lapping leaves can get you higher up the map. Though it is small, it is very high. A unique aspect is that the map starts out at night. This is because this is where the moth enemies hang out. At day, they fight. At night, they run away. The Base is on a large concentration of leaf roots. Moth the Holy Knight and Firefly Lighter both debut on this map. Large enemies (like Centipedes and Scorpions) are very few, since the leaves are lightly built and won't withstand too many bugs. By K-leb25. '''Corporate Domination Land (adventure): '''A corporate workplace where papers come and go from the table. The papers block you sometimes, but the map is mostly flat and bare, except for some holes in the wood that you can exploit. If you look at the background, closely, you might see screaming ladies. Oh, and there's that GEICO gecko who's always talking in a Brit-ish accent (his 15 minute deals can take away 15% of your life). By Ideabug. '''Flower (Colosseum): '''You fight on top of a flower. Most enemies are ants. Also after wave 7 bumblebees start apearing. Also there are 3 slaves that when you save them they work as turrets. Also all bumblebees have a speed bonus when the walk on the center of the flower becouse of the pollen. By Yiannis '''Ancient Relic(adventure): '''The whole map is basicly a huge rock the has ancient egyptcian writting on it. There the only enemies that apear are small scorpions, scorpions, bumblebees and caterpillars. There is bareley any food and it is always guarded by 1 elephant snail and 2 snails. This is the ultimate level so you can test your skills. Also many enemies apear everu round and even on easy you cant bring your heroes back to life. This is the ultimate battle.By Yiannis Playground (Adventure): An abandoned children's playground obviously infested with different types of insects. There's a sandbox, a slide, and (inaccessible) monkey bars. In the sandbox, most of the food spawns there, but antlions mostly spawn there too. The slide is accessible via small clumps of dirt which act as stairs. Earwigs are the obligatory tanks in this level, which are similar to the Native Beetle Riders. (See the Enemies section of this page.) Other enemies in this map (besides Fleas, Ants, and Centipedes) include Vampire Bugs, Natives, Ladybugs, and Pincer Ants. By Antispec {C [Content '''Classroom (Adventure): You're in a school clasroom. This map has a large teacher table and a small student desk connected by a thin bridge. The base is located at corner of the teacher's table. You will find lots of food in the student's desk but this is also the dangerous place. All kinds of ants and fleas and bumblebees are very common on this map. You can see vampire bugs and scorpions at night(only at night). Also if you don't move for 15 seconds, a human will bash you and damage 650HP! So be careful. Before the human being hits you, a giant hand shadow will appear for 2 seconds, so if you have a fast hero and your reflexes are good, you can dodge them. When nights falls,(because of the school closed) these will not happen but you will see lots of scorpions and vampire bugs. Slugs and snails are very rare on this map. But spider beasts and webbers are common. By tuna fish123 Glass Box (Colosseum): '''You're trapped in a giant glass box by a human! The human periodically throws strong and different kinds of bugs to kill you, and test you. The box is a cube and it doesn't have any things in it. So you're free to move. This is a hard arena, you will face lots of enemies and food is very rare. By tuna fish123 '''Tide Pool (Colosseum): The tide pool is home to many creatures, from Crabs to Lobsters from Barnacles to Shrimps.The arena is circular and fish heads are the most common food, although food is very rare.Scorpions and Snails are rare, because they cannot survive in the watery terrain. This is best for people who are used to playing the game. By Prism34 King of the Ant Hill (Colosseum): You're in a remote area in Yard, with a very large ant hill in the middle! As a result, many ants will naturally spawn here. The greater ant types will guard the ant hill for one reason only: if you reach the top of the ant hill, friendlies will spawn! A Queen Ant at the top of the hill won't bother doing anything unless provoked, and will start dispatching ants at you. Once you reach the top, you can defend the with the help of your 5 machine-gun friendlies around, but Queen Ants will spawn a little more frequently in a desperate attempt to get back the hill (which they will do if an enemy ant reaches the top, then all Queen Ants will despawn, and the Queen Ant at the top will reappear as you are forcefully knocked back.) Also, while you're in control of the hill, smaller ant hills will form in the grass below and spawn more enemies alongside the Queen Ants; however, the small ant hills (Spawn Tunnels) are able to be destroyed. As the rounds progress, you will have to go for the hill more because of the Vampire Bugs and Bumblebees that will get you if you don't. By Antispec Glacier (Colosseum): 'You're stuck on pieces of floating ice that float to different pieces of ice every level. All heroes' speeds are decreased depending on their armor. There is also sometimes snow that can block paths to some places. Food is very scarce and there are new enemies such as ice bugs that freeze you and your weapons. You get colder every round. By Ideabug. 'Abilities Ant: 1. BattleBot: Use in battle to create a war robot. Ant will get in it and use it for 50 seconds. The robot has four hands each with a minigun so ant gets 4x damage and he can shoot many bugs at once like fly. It also greatly incrases ant's armor (because he's in the robot.) and it has Beetle's speed. Also invicible to ground traps. Costs $2000 (150 second cooldown.) (The cooldown starts after the robot dissapears.) By Tuna fish123 2. Armored Ant: Use in battle to equip-dequip the armor(similar to armor ant's). When equipped, ant becomes nearly invicible to ranged attacks(like armor ants). Ant will move much slower while equipping it. Costs 1500$ By Tuna fish123 Beetle: 1. Flea Slayer: While equipped, Beetle will kill all fleas with 1-hit. Use in battle to deal more damage to all enemies. Costs $1200 (100 seconds cooldown). By Tuna fish123 2. Double Hitter: When used, Beetle will attack 2x faster than normal. 1200$, 150 sec. By Tuna fish123 3. Ultimate Defence: Beetle's wrench can be a better use in the game instead of smashing bugs. When near the base activate this ability. This ability doubles base turrets damage and range while it greatly decreases damage taken from food eating bugs for a long period of time. $1500, 200 sec. By Inferno Spider: 1.Widow Master: While equipped, spider will have an extra chance to do critical attacks. When activated, spiders ALL attacks will be critical for 20 seconds, and there will be a shockwave(similar to Ant's repulsar waves) with every attack. Combine this with Hopper's inspire and with a mushroom and... Costs $1500(100 second cooldown). By Tuna fish123 2. Counter Slash: When used, it will block the %95 of the next melee attack within the next second, (like riposte). A succesful Counter Slash will slash enemies around the Spider. (small AoE) Damage: heavy. Costs 1000$, 20 sec. By Tuna fish123 3. Whirlwind: Active ability. When used, Spider spins into a spinning tornado of blades and obliterates whatever gets in her way. You become faster, damage and knockback everything you hit, and can control the direction you go for 5 seconds, but you become dazed after the attack and have reversed controls (similar to Fly's ability Drunkard) for 3 seconds. Costs $1200 with a 35 second cooldown. By Antispec Mantis: 1.Scorpion Slayer: Use in battle to select a scorpion and kill it instantly.(Only effects scorpions.) 30 second cooldown. Costs $800. By Tuna fish123 2.Knock'em: While equipped, Mantis will have slightly more knocking power. Use in battle to triple the knockback power of Mantis. Costs 1000$, 50 sec. Crab: 1. Claw Expert: While equipped, crab will use his claw instead of his bazooka as a melee attack when he's too close to an enemy. Does a bit less damage than his bazooka but it's very fast and it can hit many enemies. Use in battle to double the damage for 20 seconds. Costs 1500$ (60 second cooldown) By Tuna fish123 2.Minigun: Use in battle to equip-dequip the minigun instead of bazooka. But it isn't like the ant's minigun. There's 5 seconds before it starts shooting and its firerate is incrasing over time.(similar to worm's autocannon). First, it's lower than ant's rifle, but after shooting like 15-20 seconds, it will be like ant's minigun+entrech. Costs 1800$ By Tuna fish123 3. Drop Bomb: Use this ability to equip a special kind of explosive weapon that drops very slow moving, spherical shaped bombs that roll on the floor, ricochet off walls once then explode the 2nd time, and falls into pits. These special projectiles do 1.5x more damage than the regular Bazooka, but has identical firing speed. Fly: 1. Somewhere: Use in battle to teleport somehere randomly on the map. 500$, 15 sec. By Tuna fish123 Ladybug: 1. Flying Ladybug: While equipped, Ladybug will use her wings to fly, becoming invicible to ground traps and also incrasing her speed a bit at the cost of decrasing her armor a bit. Use in battle to further incrase the speed for a small period of time. Costs $800 (15 second cooldown). By Tuna fish123 2. Sword Clash: When used, it'll block %100 of the next melee attack within the next second. There will be a sword clash when you do this. You should tap the attack button quickly. If you win, you'll deal massive damage. Hopper: 1. Life King: Use in battle to revive all dead heroes for free.The ability will be locked on hard mode. Costs $2000 (300 second cooldown). By Tuna fish123 2. Stunning Kick: Use in battle to stun an enemy for 20 seconds. 600$, 35 sec. By Tuna fish123 Stickbug: 1.Super Mana: Use in battle to recharge all other abilities instantly.(Mana skill does not effect this ability.) Costs $1200 (150 second cooldown). By Tuna fish123 2.Lighting Staff: Use in battle to equip-dequip the lighting staff which does the same damage as fire staff every second, and it also slows down emeies. It shoots like magnifier turret and it can shoot for 10 seconds. After 30 seconds, it can shoot again. Costs 1200$ 3. Sonic Staff: Use in battle to equip/dequip the Sonic Staff, which heavily increases your speed to an unupgraded Spider's speed, but changes the normal attack. Instead, a non-damaging pulse will take the place of the energy bolt, but has 6 seconds of cooldown. Costs $1000. By Antispec Worm: 1. My twin: Use in battle to cut yourself and clone yourself with regeneration. Each part will have 1/2 hp from the worm. They will move and shoot together. So you get 2x damage from regular attacks and all abilities. The ability only dissapears when one of the parts dies. When that happens, other part will regen and turn back to normal form, with 1/2 hp of the normal worm's full health. Costs $1200 (150 second cooldown). By Tuna fish123 2. Quick Grenade: Use in battle to throw a grenade that explodes immediately. Does a bit less damage than normal grenade. 800$, 20 sec. By Tuna fish123 3. Miniguns for everyone: Use in battle to spray bullets everywhere. Decreased speed, costs $1000. By Ideabug. Termite: 1. Missle turret: The ability costs $1000, and it costs $200 for each build. Use in battle to place a missle turret which shoots a rocket missle every 15 seconds. It also automaticly target's the strongest bug in the map. The missle also tracks the enemy so it can't miss. Every missle pierces all armor and damages 400HP, and also knocks back enemies around the place where it shoots, like fire cracker turret, but only damages the main target. It's basically same as the missle turret of this page. By Tuna fish123 2. Missile Support: Only use when you have at least one missile turret. A spray of rockets burst into the air and finds random targets around the map to destroy (similar to asteriod field exept the missiles homes in on a target). One missile turret can fire five missiles when in use of this ability. $1000, 100 sec. By Inferno Category:General Category:Made-Up Content